A conventional adhesive security tape 40 is disclosed in FIG. 7 and generally includes a base layer 41 with a message layer 42 on its underside and a color layer 43 is filled in the gaps 421 of the protrusions of the message layer 42. An adhesive film 44 is coated to an underside of the color layer 43 and an adhesive layer 45 is coated to the underside of the adhesive film 44. Referring to FIG. 8, if an unauthorized peeling is proceeding to peel the tape 40 on a package 50 as shown in FIG. 10, the message is remained on the surface of the package 50 as shown in FIGS. 9 and 11 and on the base layer 41 as shown in FIG. 12.
Nevertheless, the message layer 42 is involved in an inherent problem, which is that the thickness of the message layer 42 is not evenly thick. Before the, tape 40 is peeled, the message layer 42 has chromatic aberration, especially for the message layer 42 made by releasing agent. This makes the message to be visible even before the tape is peeled. Besides, the conventional adhesive security tape has only one adhesive side.
The present utility model intends to provide an adhesive security tape that has an even color before it is peeled, and an obvious message is remained after the tape is peeled.